There are known devices for controlling vehicle headlamps. For example, in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2002-326534, a steering angle sensor detects the steering direction of the vehicle and outputs a stepwise varying signal. The average of the steering angles detected by the steering angle sensor in multiple recent detection iterations is used to control the deflection angle of the headlamps.